Jayne Brown
Name: Brown, Jayne Gender: Female. Age: 15 Grade: 10th grade. Extra Curricular Activity: Hockey team (2002-2003; dropped out in April 2003 following leg injury) School Orchestra (2002-2005; 1st violas 2004-2005). Drama society (2003-2005; received Intermediate Drama award December 2004) Tennis club (2005) School: Barry Coleson High. Appearance: About 5'9" in height, Jayne has assisted blonde hair that drizzles over her shoulder. She also has deep brown eyes, wears spectacles, and likes jewelry. Her face is plain, yet pretty. She once wore braces, but since her teeth have turned out normal. She is of average build for her height and age. There are a few faint frecles scattered accross her nose, but they do not stand out particularly clearly, as her otherwise smooth complection disallows it. There is something about her poise that makes her look almost regal, but that's at odds with the fact she has quite big feet for a girl her size. Biography: She comes from a middle-class family. Her father works for a company, but due to the nature of his job, he has been obliged to travel America a lot. Although this means he wasn't around much for her, she feels much love for her father, and looks forward to seeing him whenever he comes home. Jayne's mother works as a doctor's receptionist. The woman has a sharp tongue, but is caring toward her three children. Sister Beth is 19 years old. She was a bit of a slut when she was Jayne's age, so got pregnant to a boy who denied all responsibility toward the child. The baby, Brett, was born, and the two sisters try to help raise the child with the aid of their parents. Little brother David is 11. He was hit by a drunk driver seven months beforehand, and it was Jayne who helped out the most among the Brown siblings to nurse him back to health. He still cannot use his one arm properly, but idolises his older sister. Jayne also has a boyfriend called Mark, a nice-looking boy for whom she would do anything, and indeed, vice versa. He works for an electronics company, and they have been going out for nearly eleven months. Other: Though generally an amicable person, Jayne has a determined, proud streak that has occasionally gotten people annoyed at her. She sometimes comes across as been a bit of a characture, but that is a need to be liked. On the whole, though, she is a friendly person who has a sharp sense of humour. She also has a passion for travel, and wants to see the world when she leaves school. Number: 30 The above biography is as written by JayneBrown. No edits or alterations to the author's original work have been made. Designated Weapon: Vodka Conclusions: Vodka, of all things.... Anywho, she's probably going to have to watch that proud streak of hers. It might annoy someone to the point of killing G30 right then and there. Shame she'll never get to see the world, though, thanks to SOTF. Game Evaluations Kills: None Killed by: Jason Andrews Collected Weapons: Bottle of vodka (designated, to Jason Andrews, used to murder her, left by her corpse) Allies: Jason Andrews, Stevan Hyde (briefly) Enemies: Jason Andrews? Mid-Game Evaluation: Jayne Brown initially refused to play the game, or even open her bag, in case it was an elaborate hoax. She hid outside of the hospital from Stevan Hyde, but after he left, she was forced to stay hidden when Callum Hadley wandered inside. He managed to spot her, but seemed friendly enough, and complied when Jayne asked to see his gear. She showed him her weapon, and after talking to someone who wasn't there, agreed to help barricade the doors and get drunk with her, but he wanted to leave after hearing another imaginary friend. Stevan had returned to the hospital, so Jayne and Callum were forced to hide under a table. Stevan saw them, though, and called them out; Jayne still didn't trust him, and Callum began to pick a fight with him. After Callum left, Jayne offered Stevan a drink, which calmed him down a bit. He declined, though, and offered for her to join up with him instead of getting drunk, though he seemed hesitant to take a boozehound with him. She accepted and the two of them went to the eastern shore. When they got there, Jayne spotted Jason Andrews examining a pair of corpses. She decided to try and reason with him despite and party because of his superior weapon (an Uzi). Jason changed his mind and fired into the bush she and Stevan were sitting in. Fortunately, he missed, and Stevan returned fire. Jayne stayed huddled in the bush until the two of them agreed on a ceasefire, then drank another shot of vodka and asked to treat Jason's wounds. The two boys still didn't trust each other, though, and Stevan ditched Jayne and Jason under the pretense of taking a leak. Before Jayne could move with Jason, she saw both Peri Barclay and Stevan ambushing Shinya Motomura and trying to take his weapon. That was all that she could see before Jason made her follow him to the river. After taking a shortcut there, Jason spotted David Jackson among a large group already situated there. He ordered Jayne to stay behind as he went to check on him. Unfortunately, she snapped a twig, which caused him to change his mind and take her away from the group. By then Jason had lost patience with Jayne's bungling, and decided to kill her to keep her out of the way. He fired off a few rounds of bullets into her chest, then finished her off by breaking her own vodka bottle on the back of her head. Post-Game Evaluation: This girl brought new meaning to the word 'burden'. With the way she weighed her companions down, I'm surprised they didn't snap and kill her off sooner. Memorable Quotes: Other/Trivia Coming Soon... Threads Below is a list of threads that contain Jayne, in chronological order. *Girl #30 - Awakening *Jason's Choice *Dude! FORTIFIED! Pt. 2 *"Though We May Not Survive It..." *Betrayal Your Thoughts Whether you were a fellow handler in SOTF or just an avid reader of the site, we'd like to know what you thought about Jayne Brown. What did you like, or dislike, about the character? Let us know here! Category:V1 Students